This invention relates generally to swings and more particularly to a swing which is constructed to provide therapy for persons having severe neuromuscular dysfunctions and other handicaps.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a swing for supporting handicapped children and young adults who cannot sit normally by themselves due to their handicap.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a swing which supports handicapped persons in a position for vestibular therapy. The swing has a chair that is suspended on four ropes which attach to a common swivel mounted on a ceiling or other overhead support. This manner of suspension allows the chair to swing back and forth in the normal fashion and also to turn in a controlled rotary manner and to move multidirectionally for appropriate vestibular stimulation.
A further object of the invention is to provide, in a swing of the character described, a head support arrangement for holding the head of the occupant in a stable position and suitable support for the legs of the occupant. The chair is equipped with adjustable head support pads that prevent the head from moving from side to side and with an adjustable leg support pad that the legs straddle in a manner to prevent both legs from moving to one side of the chair. Addition support and safety are provided by a lap belt and a shoulder harness that can be adjusted to accommodate differences in the size of the occupants.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide a swing of the character described which has a sturdy yet lightweight construction, which is useful both indoors and outdoors, and which is constructed in a simple and economical manner.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.